Solid golf balls typically include single-layer, dual-layer (i.e., solid core and a cover), and multi-layer (i.e., solid core of one or more layers and/or a cover of one or more layers) golf balls. Solid balls have traditionally been considered longer and more durable than predecessor wound balls. Dual-layer golf balls are typically made with a single solid core encased by a cover. These balls are generally most popular among recreational golfers, because they are durable and provide maximum distance. Typically, the solid core is made of polybutadiene cross-linked with zinc diacrylate and/or similar crosslinking agents. The cover material is a tough, cut-proof blend of one or more materials known as ionomers, such as SURLYN®, sold commercially by DuPont or IOTEK®, sold commercially by Exxon.
Multi-layer golf balls may have multiple core layers, multiple intermediate layers, and/or multiple cover layers. They tend to overcome some of the undesirable features of conventional two-layer balls, such as hard feel and less control, while maintaining the positive attributes, such as increased initial velocity and distance. Further, it is desirable that multi-layer balls have a “click and feel” similar to wound balls.
Additionally, the spin rates of golf balls affect the overall control of the balls in accordance to the skill level of the players. Low spin rates provide improved distance, but make golf balls difficult to stop on shorter shots, such as approach shots to greens. High spin rates allow more skilled players to maximize control of the golf ball, but adversely affect driving distance. To strike a balance between the spin rates and the playing characteristics of golf balls, additional layers, such as intermediate layers, outer core layers and inner cover layers are added to the solid core golf balls to improve the playing characteristics of the ball.
By altering ball construction and composition, manufacturers can vary a wide range of playing characteristics, such as resilience, durability, spin, and “feel,” each of which can be optimized for various playing abilities. One golf ball component, in particular, that many manufacturers are continually looking to improve is the center or core. The core is the “engine” that influences the golf ball to go longer when hit by a club head. Generally, golf ball cores and/or centers are constructed with a polybutadiene-based polymer composition. Compositions of this type are constantly being altered in an effort to provide a targeted or desired coefficient of restitution (COR), while at the same time resulting in a lower compression which, in turn, can lower the golf ball spin rate and/or provide better “feel.”
The dimples on a golf ball are used to adjust the aerodynamic characteristics of a golf ball and, therefore, the majority of the manufacturers of golf balls research dimple patterns, shape, volume, and cross-section in order to improve overall flight distance of a golf ball. Determining specific dimple arrangements and dimple shapes that result in an aerodynamic advantage involves the direct measurement of aerodynamic characteristics. These aerodynamic characteristics define the forces acting upon the golf ball throughout flight.
Aerodynamic forces acting on a golf ball are typically resolved into orthogonal components of lift and drag. Lift is defined as the aerodynamic force component acting perpendicular to the flight path. It results from a difference in pressure that is created by a distortion in the air flow that results from the back spin of the ball. A boundary layer forms at the stagnation point of the ball, B, then grows and separates at points S1 and S2, as shown in FIG. 1. Due to the ball backspin, the top of the ball moves in the direction of the airflow, which retards the separation of the boundary layer. In contrast, the bottom of the ball moves against the direction of airflow, thus advancing the separation of the boundary layer at the bottom of the ball. Therefore, the position of separation of the boundary layer at the top of the ball, S1, is further back than the position of separation of the boundary layer at the bottom of the ball, S2. This asymmetrical separation creates an arch in the flow pattern, requiring the air over the top of the ball to move faster and, thus, have lower pressure than the air underneath the ball.
Drag is defined as the aerodynamic force component acting parallel to the ball's flight direction. As the ball travels through the air, the air surrounding the ball has different velocities and, accordingly, different pressures. The air exerts maximum pressure at the stagnation point, B, on the front of the ball, as shown in FIG. 1. The air then flows over the sides of the ball and has increased velocity and reduced pressure. The air separates from the surface of the ball at points S1 and S2, leaving a large turbulent flow area with low pressure, i.e., the wake. The difference between the high pressure in front of the ball and the low pressure behind the ball reduces the ball speed and acts as the primary source of drag for a golf ball.
Advances in golf ball compositions and dimple designs have caused some high performance golf balls to exceed the maximum distance allowed by the United States Golf Associates (USGA), when hit by a professional golfer. The maximum distance allowed by the USGA is 317 yards±3 yards, when impacted by a standard driver at 176 feet per second and at a calibrated swing condition of 10°, 2520 RPM, and 175 MPH with a calibrated ball. According to the USGA, there are at least five factors that contribute to this increase in distance, including: club head composition and design, increased athleticism of elite players, balls with low spin rates and enhanced aerodynamics, optimization in matching balls, shafts, and club heads to a golfer's individual swing characteristics, and improved golf course agronomy. Even though numerous factors influence the increase in distance, golf traditionalists have been demanding that the USGA roll back the distance standard for golf balls to preserve the game. The USGA has recently instituted research projects to design and make a prototype golf ball that would reduce the maximum ball distance by 15 or 25 yards.
The patent literature contains a number of references that discuss reduction of the distance that golf balls fly. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,485 to Nesbitt, a reduction in the distance that a range ball will travel may be obtained by a combination of inefficient dimple patterns on the ball cover and low resilient polymeric compositions for the ball core. Low resilient compositions are disclosed to include a blend of a commonly used diene rubber, such as high cis-polybutadiene, and a low resilient halogenated butyl rubber. Inefficient dimple patterns are disclosed to include an octahedral pattern with a dimple free equator and dimple coverage of less than 50%. As disclosed in the '485 patent, the resulting range ball travels about 50 yards less than comparative balls and has a lower coefficient of restitution than the coefficient of restitution of comparative balls. The '485 patent theorizes that about 40% of the reduction in distance is attributable to the inefficient design, and about 60% is attributable to the low resilient ball composition. Range balls, however, do not have the desirable feel or trajectory of high performance balls. Further, the art does not suggest a way to fine-tune the distance of high performance golf balls to adhere to a shorter USGA maximum distance, while maintaining the appearance of a high performance trajectory.
As such, there remains a need in the art to achieve a golf ball that flies shorter than the current performance balls and maintains the appearance of a high performance trajectory without adversely affecting the ball's other desired qualities, such as durability, spin, and “feel.”